


Досуг благочестивого гвардейца

by MorrighanofEriu, SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Кроссворд
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Досуг благочестивого гвардейца

  
  
[Скачать](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/746257986414182440/810002943431540736/Puzzle-7FB9445564349878.docx)  
[Ответы](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/810002787080994846/answer.png)  


    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/809870647404396584/600.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/809871654346948648/600.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/809872140928024576/600.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
